


"No Office Relations"

by movielover55



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movielover55/pseuds/movielover55
Summary: Based on a prompt I saw on tumblr.prompt: "You just told me you got a better job offer and you're quitting and I've always liked you but they have a strict 'no office relations' policy that's so weird how did we end up making out in the break room AU"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time ever writing a fanfic and comments/kudos would be greatly appreciated.

In an office building in the small town of Montreuil-sur-Mer a person's world was just turned upside down.  
“What do you mean ‘It was nice to make your acquaintance but goodbye’?” an incredulous Jean Valjean asked his colleague Javert.  
“It means goodbye Valjean I got a better job offer so I’m quitting, I leave for good tomorrow.” Javert replied to his co-worker.  
Valjean couldn’t believe it even as he watched Javert pack up his desk. He remembers the first day they met and Javert wouldn’t even speak to him. He was so focused on getting his work done that he didn’t talk to anyone. So he made it his goal to get the new guy to talk to him, by the time he realized that he had a crush on Javert it was too late to stop. Unfortunately the office has a “No office relations” rule so Valjean was stuck with an ever growing crush that he could do nothing about.  Not quite sure on what he’s doing he grabs Javert by the wrist and drags him into the nearest break room. No one is in the break room at that moment so Valjean locks the door behind them.  
“Look Javert, can I talk to you for a second?”  
“Valjean you can’t just drag me into the break room, we are not on break.”  
“Well, we are now.”  
“Valjean it’s against the rules-”  
“Javert, you’re quitting what do you care about ‘The Rules’”  
“Well I haven’t left yet I’m still getting paid.”  
“But still it shouldn’t matter you’re leaving.”  
“Valjean you dragged me in here so talk.”  
“You’re the one who keeps talking when I’m about to start.”  
“Well then talk Valjean. I’m not getting any younger.”  
“OkaysolikeI’vehadacrushonyousinceyou’vestartedworkingherebutbecauseofthenoofficerelationsruleicouldn’tdoanythingandlikeyou’releavingnowsocanwedate.”  
“Valjean use your words I can not understand gibberish”  
“You’re gonna think that I’m being stupid”  
“Valjean with the gibberish you just spoke it can’t be worse than that” There was a good minute of hesitation on Valjean’s part, and Javert was getting more and more agitated by the minute.  
“For the love of god Valjean, if you don’t speak in the next two minutes I will walk out that door and you won’t get the chance to say what you came here to tell me.”  
“Wait no Javert don’t leave. It's just I’ve kind of had a crush on you since you started working here, and now you’re leaving. So I wanted to know if I have a shot at being with you.” The silence in the room was becoming unbearable to Valjean. He wished Javert would just laugh at him already so he could leave and be done with his life. Still Javert hadn’t said a word since Valjean had spoken and it was really getting to him.  
“Look you know what forget I said anything, I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable.” With that Valjean made his way towards the break room door intent on getting back to his desk and bury himself in mountains of paperwork, but at that moment something caught his wrist and wouldn’t let go. Valjean looked over and saw Javert’s hand wrapped around his wrist and he looked up to see Javert’s face but it was unreadable. Almost as if he didn’t know why he grabbed Valjean wrist himself. Next thing he knew their lips crashed together and he and Javert were making out in the break room. After a little while the two pulled apart and just looked at each other.  
“So does that mean I have a shot at a date with you” Valjean asked Javert still unsure of what Javert’s answer was.  
“Yes Valjean, we’ll go on a date.” was Javert’s answer to the man’s question.  
“I’m glad I’ve been waiting to do this since you’ve started working here.”  
“So you’ve told me, but we can’t go on that date until two days from now” Javert deadpanned.  
“What?, Why?” Valjean’s was Valjean’s confused reply.  
“Because I still work here, ‘No office relations’ Valjean remember” Javert smirked at the man in front of him.  
“Not funny Javert, not funny” Valjean told him even though he was laughing at Javert’s remark. He didn’t know how he was so lucky as to get a date in the first place but he did know that he was thankful that he got one.


End file.
